Milk
by Tsukishirohime-chan
Summary: El lugar era ése, la hora era ésa, entonces... ¿Dónde estaba su plato de leche?//Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Kuroshitsuji ni éste fic me pertenecen, los derechos los tienen Toboso Yana y Elyon Somniare.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai y lime. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

_**Milk**_

Las llamas salieron de las grandes fauces; el gigantesco perro demonio, incendiando todo lo que era hojas y madera en el radio de un kilómetro. Los gritos de "¡Pluto!" y los sonidos bulliciosos que el niño rubio siempre hacía cuando perseguía a aquella criatura estupida, lo hicieron seguir de largo de inmediato.

Siempre tan idiotas, tan rudos y toscos…

Con un maullido de desdén, la gata torció y retorció la larga cola negra; demostrando así su irritación e impaciencia. El lugar era ése, la hora era ésa ¿Dónde estaba su leche?

Volvió a soltar un maullido, esta vez de irritación. Había sólo una única criatura en aquella casa, una sola, en toda la enorme mansión, que merecía su respeto y atención: el demonio vestido de negro. Él sí, tenía la elegancia y la destreza necesarias para obtener su admiración. Él sí, era el único con las cualidades que lo convertían en apto para alimentarla.

¿Pero dónde estaba su planto de leche? ¿Dónde estaba el demonio vestido de negro? Estaba atrasado. Demasiado atrasado. Lo suficientemente atrasado para hacerla perder su eterna paciencia e impedirla a abandonar el lugar de espera. Con la elegancia que le era innata, saltó hacia la cima del muro, comenzando a caminar a lo largo del mismo. Si la leche no venía hasta ella, ella iría hasta la leche.

Paró, súbitamente esperanzada. Sólo a algunos pasos de distancia y sentado en el piso tomando un típico té japonés, un hombre alto, vestido de negro, parecía angustiado con algo dentro de sus pensamientos ¿Sería él? No, a pesar del negro había algo en su aura que no era igual.

Puff.

La gata se erizó, saltando hacia tras y bufando.

—Jo, jo, jo— Río el hombre pequeño y casi cómico que estaba ahora en el lugar del anterior. Otra criatura sin la dignidad exigida. Otra criatura que no merecía que ella se detuviese de su camino. Volvió a andar, siempre a lo largo del muro ¡Qué inconveniente! Ya sentía el vacío que había en su estomago y el demonio de negro continuaba sin aparecer. Tal vez el muro no fuese la solución, tal vez… Irguió la cabeza, analizando la mansión que se levantaba enfrente. Con una agilidad de la cual no paraba de enorgullecerse, saltó hacia uno de los parapetos del primer piso; pegando el hocico al vidrio de la ventana y acechando el interior.

Maulló de alegría ¡Allí estaba él! ¡Digno, inconfundible!... y con alguien que ella poco recordaba de haber visto ¿Quién sería? Bufó ¿Quién era aquella creatura, que se atrevía a robar la atención que le era debida? Pasó los ojos por la sala, observando todo el ambiente con más atención de lo que haría sino estuviese con el orgullo herido. Parecía la mezcla de una oficina con una biblioteca, aunque tanto uno como el otro estarían probablemente más organizados que la confusión que reinaba dentro de aquella habitación. Libros y papeles aglomerándose atrás de la mesa, como si hubiesen estado encima de la misma hasta hace poco tiempo; antes de ser violentamente tirados al piso; así también cómo un plato —Ahora partido— y un pedazo de pastel que acabó por embarrarse en el momento en que llegó al suelo.

—Se… Sebastian…— El niño, acostado encima de la mesa, llamaba al demonio negro, usando una voz extraña, como si estuviese con algún problema en conseguir hablar. Debía tener algo que ver con los problemas de respiración que estaba teniendo, ya que más parecía que absorbía el aire de que lo respirara.

Siguió con los ojos el cuerpo pequeño del niño, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con una rapidez poco común, hasta los muslos redondeados del mismo, entre los cuales estaba la cabeza del demonio de negro. Aplanó el hocico contra el vidrio, intentando percibir que acto era aquél. La cabeza de Sebastian aparecía y desaparecía alternadamente, usando la boca para lamer y chupar algo que ella no lograba discernir lo que era. Con las manos, mantenía las piernas del niño abiertas y apartadas, cómo si su vida dependiese de eso. El niño gimió y continuó llamando el nombre del demonio de negro ¿Será que él no notaba que Sebastian estaba ya allí?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sebastian! —Gritó el niño, arqueando la espalda y derramando un líquido blanco dentro de la boca del demonio. Sebastian río bajito, casi imperceptiblemente, tragando lo que le fue dado y retirándose de entre las piernas del niño. Después, se inclinó sobre él, uniendo ambas bocas y trasmitiéndole parte de la leche que el niño le ofreciera.

La gata abanicó la cola y saltó del parapeto, percibiendo finalmente la razón de la demora. Al final, también el demonio vestido de negro necesitaba que alguien le diese su plato de leche.

* * *

Y aquí acaba éste shot. Lo traduje porque casi no he visto fics de Kuroshitsuji que tengan humor, y reírse un poco siempre es bueno.

¡Dejen Reviews! No lo olviden ^-^.

Elyon, Obrigada novamente!


End file.
